


Surprise Attack!

by Thoughtless_Whispers



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hoshi Meguri (IDOLiSH7), Birthday Fluff, Erin throws a surprise at him, M/M, Orion is a stressed bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoughtless_Whispers/pseuds/Thoughtless_Whispers
Summary: Erin takes the day off on the day before Orion's birthday, leading him to be suspicious





	Surprise Attack!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluecranes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecranes/gifts).

> HEY LEAH GUESS WHO GOT YOUR NAME! Honestly your prompt was so cute so I just had to write it

Orion collapsed into his seat, rubbing his temples. He had to attend meeting after meeting with the collapse of one of their mines in sector 8. Thankfully there were no casualties, but they couldn’t rule out the possibility of foul play. Even though there was peace in the kingdom, the scars of rebellion were still fresh. The throne he sat on was yet to have stability, and it needed to be built from his bare hands.

He took out the report submitted by one of the generals, and glanced over it. He definitely needed some stimulant. “Erin! Send for some tea!” he called out, assuming Erin would be around, listening to him. A few minutes passed in silence, and Orion looked up from the paper. There was still no sign of Erin. Orion sighed and got up from his desk. “Erin!” he called out louder. The door clicked open, and a female attendant peeped her head in.

“Yes milord? Is there anything I can do for you?” she asked. Orion stared at her in confusion.

“Yes, I’d like to have some tea,” Orion replied, still baffled at her appearance. “Where is Erin?”

“Oh, he took the day off! Apparently you’ve been informed of this?” the woman said, tilting her head. “Anyways, I shall not keep you waiting milord, I’ll get you your tea at once!”

The door shut immediately, leaving Orion alone with his thoughts. He slumped back into his seat. Now that he thought of it, he vaguely remembered Erin asking for some time off, but he didn’t expect it to be any different from him usually goofing around in his office. Perhaps he had some personal work to attend to? He knew he would see him soon, since he had a special dinner tomorrow in honour of his birthday. There wasn’t any need to worry, at least that’s what Orion hoped as he got back to his reports and planning for the next month.

***

Orion headed back to his room, deadbeat from all the events that transpired on that day. He didn’t realise how much Erin’s smile and ridiculous pranks made the boring meetings with men droning on about facts and figures bearable. As the King, he had no choice but to listen to them, but he honestly needed a break.

Just before he opened the door, he heard a sound of something bristling inside his room. He held his sword firmly in his hand, knuckles turning white. He waited a bit, collecting himself for an attack.. He swung the door open and immediately pointed his sword at the shaded figure, only for it to dodge and lunge at him in a flash of red. Orion took a step back, waiting for the attack until he saw the familiar grin.

“Oh! You’re back early milord!” Erin exclaimed, pulling the King in for a hug. “You had a pretty long day huh?”

Orion blinked, looking down at the mop of red. He then looked over at his bed, which had its posters decorated with serial lights that glowed a faint yellow, illuminating the room. On the clean pristine sheets of his bed, there was a small chocolate cake enough for two people, and a small box wrapped in red paper.

“What is all of this, Erin?” Orion blinked as he put his sword away. He walked into the room, guided by Erin. He sat on the bed as Erin handed a knife to cut the cake.

“It’s past midnight, so it’s your birthday now!” he replied, with a smile on his face.

“The birthday dinner will be tomorrow. You could have wished me there too you know.” He cut the cake into even slices and handed one to Erin. Erin instead took a bite out of it from Orion’s hand, getting cream all over his mouth.

“Well, you’re gonna be surrounded with people then and you’ll have to be a prim and proper King Orion.” Erin took another bite out of the cake, “At least here you’re just my Orion, the one I’ll always be loyal to.” He finished eating the cake, licking the corner of his lips. Erin then handed Orion the small box. “Here, it’s your present.”

Orion carefully unwrapped the present and opened the box. In it was a necklace light blue pendant, that seemed to glow under the soft light. It was the same one Erin was wearing. Orion took it out of the box, looking at the expectant Erin.

“Did you like it, milord?” Erin asked.

“It’s beautiful…And, you just said I’m your Orion...you don’t need to call me milord.” Orion immediately put the necklace on himself and smiled at Erin. “Thank you, Erin.” He gently put the cake aside for them to snuggle asleep together. Erin pulled Orion close for a kiss, tasting the chocolate on his tongue. Orion blushed a little, but said nothing as he was getting ready for another long day tomorrow.

Happiness did come in little things after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading to the end! Kudos, concrit and comments are always appreciated~ Yell at me on my twitter @BChessmaster


End file.
